The Maelstrom's Flock
by death comes from the mist
Summary: Through suffering he has become weak; through family he shall become strong. The tale of the maelstrom and his little birds.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, the rewrite of my original fic. You will find that the first couple of chapters are almost identical, after about chapter 3 will be when things will start to change. This one has had literally nothing altered to it except for this authors note.**

**I own neither Naruto nor Sekirei**

**The Void**

When Kushina Uzumaki had had the Kyuubi torn from her on the night of her death, events unfolded that would alter the very fabric of existence, because afterwards a great battle occurred between two beasts, one of spirit and one of flesh.

In order to quell the rampaging beast of chaos, the leader of the village, and new father, Minato Namikaze, was forced to execute an act of self-sacrifice as well as an act of evil. For in able for him to succeed in stopping the Kyuubi he performed an ultimate sealing technique upon his child, whose mother was the very person who was the living prison to the Bijuu before its liberation.

The forbidden seal used was of Uzumaki Clan design, created for the sole purpose of forcibly sealing away great monsters that threatened the destruction of homes and lives. It involved a heavy price to accomplish, along with reasonable stamina to hold on to consciousness while performing the technique, the user's life as well as soul are considered forfeit, because in order to do the seal, the Shinigami himself is summoned. And so the new born child, Naruto Uzumaki, was born into death as his bloodied parents covered his fragile body with their own, cursed by his own blood to a life of pain and misery.

Yet something occurred that evening that wasn't meant to happen. As the God of Death sealed the Yang of the Kyuubi away into Naruto's body, a sliver of another piece of foreign chakra entered his soul, where the beast resided within its cage. And set apart from the small fragments of his parents that were placed in there as a final act of desperation to meet their son one day in the future. It could not be said whether it was donated towards him, or if it was absently lost in the process, but the piece integrated with his life, soul, and very existence, and the fates altered completely from what should have been. Changing time and space into a separate version of itself, with the future that was supposed to have been disappearing altogether, as the souls of those who lived, loved and died to exist forever in the afterlife, all faded away silently and unknowingly.

This event would not fully mean anything until almost 17 years later, when war struck the land, and Naruto Uzumaki learned of his destiny.

It was said from a prophecy granted by the Great Toad Sage that he would be a great force who would either bring peace to the world, or would herald in its destruction. However, through his years of hardships, as well as his coming to understand what human nature is in his quest for peace and the eradication of hatred, he realised something at the last moment. There will never be true peace, no matter what occurs.

The whole concept was an impossibility, even if trust could be placed onto people to do acts of good, and to never give into their hatred, it could never stay permanent. Human nature goes against the notion, and as history fades, and facts become legends, then myths and darkness will cloud the minds and judgements of humanity, and war will once again occur.

Armed with this knowledge, he truly felt the world, the universe itself. And he felt at peace. While he was troubled with this, he knew that if he enforced his will upon others, that hatred will be the only constant, and then violence and death will follow. But the choice had to be made while he was there, in a bubble of silence, where the world could not touch him, and where Nature itself blessed him with a gift to use at his command. The Samsara Eyes. Rinnegan.

During his last fight against the ripple-eyed God and its 2 disciples he instigated his plan. By putting all his force, all of his might into one final attack he decimated the enemy with an ultimate sealing technique. By destroying the moon, the original prison for the Juubi, Naruto used his newly gained power to force it back into its prison once more by creating a newer satellite to orbit the planet. Then, when this was completed, he utilised the same power that the first Sage did, 'The Creation of all Things'. Except this was different to what the Sage of the Six Paths accomplished, because instead of splitting the Juubi into 9 pieces, Naruto altered the technique to destroy rather than create.

In the span of a second, Chakra, the very force that gifts powers to Shinobi, vanished. Naruto wiped out all trace of it to be used by humanity in one final act of desperation, and in doing so he accomplished his destiny as the prophecy was completed. Humanity would survive without its Chakra, he had hoped. It was his belief that with power comes the possibility of chaos, for if the ability to destroy was removed, then everything would simply fall into place and peace could be assured, even if temporarily.

This act was not without cost, because of the great toll on the pure life force of the technique; even one with Uzumaki blood running through his veins could not sustain the vast amount of Chakra it took to remove all trace of it in every single human alive. The price that had to be paid was his own life, and it was a life that would receive no recognition for his actions. Naruto Uzumaki was cursed from his birth, to endure a life of knowing no love, to knowing nothing but hatred. He tried so hard to belong, to have someone care for him. But it is obvious that the sins of the father are shown by the son, as his suffering was caused by him in the first place. But even with all of that, and knowing who it was who cursed him, Naruto still couldn't help but love his father even if he hated him at the same time.

And so the era of the Shinobi ended, with those that survived the war returning home to curse the one who saved them all. And so a legend began of the one who doomed all Shinobi, who removed the power that made them as strong as the Gods. This legend passed down throughout time, until those who were so far away from that time sat down and thought of his actions. And their conclusions were that he was a hero, who brought an end to a world in constant war, who was a martyr for a greater cause that any could understand. However, in time, his tale became that of myth, and even though his story remained true, he was seen as an avatar of the Gods, causing him to become one of history's, and religions, whose story was as famous as the legend of Hercules.

But this was not the end for Naruto Uzumaki.

For untold years he moved through the never-ending void. An empty darkness that time never touches, where a second is both an eternity and non-existent. No human should ever be able to traverse this land of nothingness, yet his curse continued even after his body was destroyed.

His chakra was the key. His curse was the key. The Shinigami, who cursed him from the moment he gained his prisoner, was the key. For when the God of Death sealed away the mighty Fox Spirit into his fragile, tiny body, a small, miniscule piece of the Gods' chakra latched itself onto his body and soul, causing him to be shoved into the nexus of the universe where he floated for an eternity and not at all.

His mind could not handle what had occurred to him in that void, the very presence of the never-ending darkness, and the knowledge that he could never join those he cared for within the afterlife drove him mad. And slowly but surely, his very existence began to unravel, for that was his curse, his punishment for glimpsing into the eyes of the Gods. For the punishment of summoning the Shinigami, Minato Namikaze was claimed by the God to reside for eternity within its stomach in endless battle with the Yin of the Kyuubi. However, Naruto not only looked directly at that which should not be viewed, he also achieved the ability to completely glimpse into the domain of the Gods. The path to unlocking the Rinnegan is difficult for a reason, and all those who achieve it suffer eternal torment in the void, followed by the complete and utter destruction of the soul. This was the fate of the Sage of the Six Paths, the man who dared to attempt to transcend the human limits set by higher powers and instead glimpse at what was eternally forbidden.

But whether by accident or by design, when the sealing of the Kyuubi was being completed, the Shinigami's chakra acted of its own free will, and it was here in the dark space that it acted.

His body that had remained in a stasis like state began to de-age, the time span it took was both eternal and instantaneous, drifting through ages once past until his form took the same one it did when he was first cursed at only an hour old. Then, as if triggered by the completion of such a task, Naruto's child body disappeared without a sight or sound as the space he occupied imploded as there was no one for it to provide for. The age of the Shinobi had finally ended and a new era was about to begin.

**Time Unknown**

It was a bright flash that had been visible from the kitchen window that had alerted her first, and then it was the unmistakable crying of a child calling out for its mother. Curious as to why a baby would be in her garden, the proprietor of the humble abode hurried out of the room to the outside. And shockingly, there laid a naked new-born simply lying on the grass bawling his eyes out.

Eyes widening in both surprise and concern, she rushed to the baby and picked him up to cradle him in her arms.

"Now where are your parents little one?" she questioned rhetorically. 'Wait' she thought, 'this child looks no older than a new-born. I would have definitely been aware if someone had given birth here, and I didn't sense anyone around either.' If she had been thinking correctly, and not worried about how a baby appeared out of nowhere, she would have noticed the slight energy fluctuations that occurred from deep within the boy before it vanished like it was never there in the first place.

The woman sighed tiredly before her face grew a small smile, "Come on then little one, we can go inside and we will see what happens when my husband arrives.

Taking the baby Naruto into the house, the woman set aside the now silent infant, who had at that point had fallen asleep in her arms, and after securing him on the floor wrapped in a soft blanket she had found, continued with the preparation of the meal she was making for herself and her husband for when he returned from work.

When the food had been fully prepared and she had set it out to cook, she wandered over to her new house guest to get a good look at him. The baby was small, she had wondered to herself, having only ever seen one in passing or on television. He had a small tuft of blond hair on his head and strange whisker like birth mark, three on each cheek. Before when he had had his eyes open, she had seen eyes of a deep violet colour. In short, to her he was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

An hour later, the front door slid open and a man's voice echoed through the building. Not hearing his wife's reply, as was customary, nor her visage appearing before him to welcome him home, a shot of panic rushed through him before he took control of himself.

Entering into the living room, he was gifted with a strange sight. The picture he had stumbled in on was of his wife kneeling before a giggling baby as she made silly faces and cooing noises, causing the child to burst into innocent, tiny giggles at her.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," he exclaimed, "when I finished work this evening, my first though was definitely not that my wife had somehow gotten pregnant then given birth in the space of one day."

The woman blushed in slight embarrassment as she got up off of the floor and walked over to kiss her husband in welcome. "Sorry, welcome home Takehito."

Takehito grinned in response, "Thanks Miya." Looking over to the curious looking baby on the floor he asked a question he was dying to ask, "So what's up with the baby anyway?"

"Oh, I found him outside in the garden."

A look of shock crossed Takehito's face at hearing of the callous location that someone would place a new-born, "The garden, someone simply went and put a baby in the garden and left it there?"

"What should we do?" Miya asked.

He sighed in desperation at the thought, "I'm going to have to take him with me back to MBI headquarters to find out who he is. Damn, and I was so looking forward to resting tonight, not to mention your delicious cooking."

Even though a smile appeared on Miya's face, the look that told of untold pain in her eye was obvious. "Takehito, if you act so uncaring about a child's life in such a way, then there will be no food for you to eat anyway,"

A chill went down his spine as he rushed over to grab the infant, picking him up, turning around, kissed Miya on the cheek and ran straight out of the house, leaving his wife staring after his disappearing form with sadness.

The journey across the Capitol was hurried, but Takehito couldn't help but take glances at the child he had placed into a hastily made booster seat with interest. Seeing the cute look on the sleeping face of the child was enough for a soft 'awww' to break out of him. However, in his distraction he forgot that he was driving a car and almost drove straight into an old lady that was crossing the street at the time.

After leaning out of his window and apologising profusely, he continued on with his journey, albeit more carefully this time.

The trip back to MBI was done quickly, mainly due to the lack of traffic as 'many people were at home' Takehito lamented to himself. Reaching the employee car park, he parked the car, unbuckled his own seatbelt, then got out and removed the bundle of cloth that contained the small human within. Due to his working at the company since its inception, it was relatively easy to navigate the winding halls and frequent changes at floors that the building security guidance had created.

It was 20 minutes in to his journey through the labyrinth of a building before he reached his desired destination, hoping that it would be empty, if only to avoid unwanted questions. However, this wishful thinking was for nought as there were still many researchers remaining within the room, including two people he really didn't want to have on his back about.

"Ah, Takehito! What are you doing back here?" inquired his insane boss, one Minaka Hiroto.

Sighing in resignation, Takehito simply told them the truth about how Miya had found a child and how he was going to use the technological works of the company to find out who he was through the use of the DNA analysis machine.

"But Takehito," piped up the other one, a Takami Sahashi who was in a way, the vice president of the company, "Why don't you just take him to the local law enforcement, you don't have to actually do any of this?" However, she retracted her statement after she received an 'are you stupid' look from Takehito, causing her to remember exactly who it was who had apparently found the child in the first place.

"Well let's do this," Takehito said, pricking a tiny finger with a numbed needle so as not to hurt the infant, placing the blood drop into an 'insert here' port within the machine that he was now in front of, and waited for it to analyse the results to find out exactly who the child's parents were. 'Ah, the joys of working for a company like MBI.'

A beep signalled the completion of the examination of DNA, causing Takehito to shift the baby he was holding into only one of his arms, pressing the button that connected the machine to the computer to run the results onto his screen. What he saw was something he did not expect.

"He… doesn't exist?" he exclaimed. "How, how is this even possible. It's like he's not even human. Scratch that, he's like a human, but with Sekirei DNA merged within him. And this energy, it's almost like a Sekirei's but it's like it's dormant. The machine can't make heads or tails of it!"

"This… This is… AMAZING!" shouted out Minaka joyously. "A path to the Gods enlightens my way even further!"

"Whoa," Takehito jumped out of the chair he was seated in cradling the now obviously special baby to his body. "I know that it's a special occasion, but you can't have this one. I mean, Miya would kill me!"

"Hahahahahahaha No my friend, if you'll look closely at what it shows here, then you can clearly see that he is compatible with Sekirei, this means that he may become an Ashikabi! How splendid this is!"

Everyone began to slowly back away from the obviously insane owner of the company who had appeared to be stuck in his own little world, possible dreaming of whatever it was that insane genius's dream of.

Takami looked to Takehito, while ignoring the background noise of stupidity, "So you discovered something new. Will he be added to the project? I can guarantee you that untold researchers would love to get their hands on a prize such as this anomaly."

"Anomaly?" he whispered in reply, looking down at the soft bundle, his eyes traced the infants innocent face, studying it for who knows what. "No, I can't. Not with this one. I don't know why, but there's something about him, even if I have only known him for the shortest time, that seems to make me believe he is destined for something. I just don't know what yet."

"So you're gonna keep him then?" she asked, lighting up a cigarette while doing so.

"Yeah, I guess," he answered tiredly.

"Wow, I really wouldn't have expected the great Takehito Asama 'family man'. Doesn't that have a nice ring to it, huh? Besides, what will Miya think to the two of you becoming a family of three?"

"Takami, you should have seen Miya earlier. She was cooing, cooing! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it either but it was right there. Besides, what about your kids, don't you have a couple of them?"

Takami smiled and a distant look entered her eyes, "Yeah, but I don't get to see them that much. It's not fair but I have to do this."

Not wanting to remain in a nest of vipers for so long, Takehito evacuated the room in order to escape from the reminiscing and the complete madness of his bosses, took the same route he followed back down to the ground floor, then got into his car and drove off. Hopefully to a warm meal and to a happy wife, because if his unthinking, charitable decision got him into hot water then it would be the sofa for a long, long time for him.

Bracing himself outside of his front door 40 minutes later, Takehito tentatively entered his home only to find out that he hadn't needed the attempted subtlety as Miya was sitting on the third step from the floor on the staircase leading up to the first level of the building. Her mouth opened, most likely in either greeting or to question what had happened with the boy, but before it could produce and semblance of civilised language, instead a happy squeal erupted from her throat as she jumped the distance towards him to rip the baby from his grip.

"Awww, my little cutie, you're back!"

Takehito simply stared at the scene with a mixture of relief and surprise. "He isn't human Miya," he said softly.

Her head turned sharply towards him, "What do you mean, 'not human'?"

"The DNA test showed exactly that, partial human DNA… and partial Sekirei DNA."

Miya's breath stopped for a long second before continuing, "How is that possible?" she whispered.

"I- no, we have no idea. It could be a whole manner of things; all I know is that Minaka has taken an interest in him, and that he has some form of energy within his body."

"What?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I have no clue, it appears dormant though, but if it hadn't been you that had found him, and if you hadn't been attached to the kid, then he would most likely have ended up as some kind of test subject."

Miya looked carefully at her husband, attempting to uncover his meaning, "So what happens now," she perked up slightly at a thought, "So can we keep him?"

"What is he, a dog?" At Miya's look he chuckled wearily, "Yes, yes." A sigh followed, "I guess that means that I'm a dad I suppose."

Miya's smile was so wide Takehito could have sworn he saw the edges of her lips begin to crack, "That means I'm a mom." A quiet ramble followed, which Takehito couldn't catch, but it wasn't difficult to answer the question that followed next. "He needs a name."

Takehito pondered on it for a minute or two, Miya leaving him alone to think as she gently bounced her new son around in her arms, much to the baby's apparent delight. "He is special, isn't he?" Miya was unsure as to what he was referring to, but she agreed wholeheartedly with his statement. "There is a story, an ancient one, of how a great warrior saved this world. One who was without family, but who was the most special child of all." His hand reached out to caress the hair of his newfound son, his body moulding into his wife's easily. A picture of a 'perfect' family. "Naruto. We'll name him Naruto."

**And chapter end, hope you liked it.**

**Just like to say, I know that Naruto's eyes are actually blue. Take from that what you will. Not only that, but everything I write down is for a reason, if it seems as though something seems stupid or wrong, just realise that it was put there for a later purpose.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own neither Sekirei nor Naruto **

**(Identical chapter, for which I am very sorry for. I would have released this a lot earlier, as well as written more chapters to be released if my laptop decided to not have broken. And because of the Christmas period it took forever for it to be repaired and sent back.)**

**Naruto – Age 1**

It was strange at first, to have such a small life form in the inn with them, especially one that requires practically 24 hour a day attention. Not that he was complaining, even if it was tiring. And there were some times when he believed that Miya would forget that he even existed. He understood though, he had heard the jokes being told when his boss had come in to work after her first maternity leave, all smiles with a gait not found in someone who was as tired down as he was after being forced out of bed at 3 o'clock in the morning to check on a wailing baby. When he had come round to asking Takami about her experiences with a child, she claimed that, "Even though I am not always around, I can always feel him next to my heart." The words had been uttered back then, and she repeated them verbatim when he ended up screeching to the whole research team about why he couldn't unlock a door, a door which turned out to be a vending machine. 'There is no such greater bond than a mother and her child' he had been told, and while he accepted it, it was still annoying.

'But then again' he would muse, 'Miya is of a species with a very limited population. To see a child that would not have to grow up to fight because of her interference must be some kind of Godsend to her.' Which when analysed can be seen as an ironic statement, seeing as how Minaka was determined to bring about his so called 'age of the Gods'.

But there was no way that any morbid imaginings should pervade the ambience that the family of three had constructed for themselves. For on that day was a year exactly since little Naruto had graced the husband and wife with his presence, and as it was a nice enough day, especially considering the Autumn months had just begun not to long before, the family had decided to take a wander through the Capital's large park on offer to the public. With Miya smiling serenely as she guided Naruto along as he sat in his pushchair, giggling out one or two words every now and then, the most prominent being 'mama', 'dada', or for some strange reason, 'Rama'. Staying next to his wife as the trio wound their way through the brown and red of the crisp leaves that littered the hidden path, the mid-morning sun granting a sudden boon of sunshine and warmth. Takehito had time to reflect the past year in the comfortable silence they found themselves in, as they waited for a suitable time to eat lunch at some unknown restaurant they'll most likely pass later on.

The year had been full of positives and negatives, yet there was one specific moment that could have had completely different results if what had happened, happened in a completely different way.

Miya was a Sekirei, albeit a Sekirei of completely different proportions to any other, and little Naruto had the potential to be an Ashikabi, someone who has the ability to 'wing', for a lack of a better term, a Sekirei to them.

Now no one had actually realised this at all, they all just went with the flow. Even though in hindsight, Takehito assumed that Minaka had at least assumed that something could happen, but with the everlasting grin on his face, who really knew what thoughts resided within his twisted mind.

So, of course, Miya was giving her new child some fuss and attention, not comprehending the prospective of being shackled to a new born child. All it took was her to get a little bit too close when it happened, a surge of power that blacked out over half the city and a look of surprise on the face of the eldest Sekirei that would have made anyone who had known her seriousness before would have assumed they were different people entirely.

It took almost a week to find out what happened. At first, everyone had believed that Miya had been winged; however, that wasn't the case. In fact it was more of an anti-winging. If Miya had not been exactly who she was in relations to her race, and Naruto had been 100 percent human, then Miya would have been bonded to her child forever. Instead it was more of an acceptance of the new chick in the flock than a mating or bonding. Miya was the 'pillar' of the Sekirei, almost like a Goddess given form and the conventional aspects of the Sekirei don't apply to her. So while Miya hadn't found herself technically married to an infant, something that relieved more than one person, it did cause her to be even more affectionate and protective. Later in the year a further hypothesis was created then accepted by everyone, including Miya herself. Miya's role as a Sekirei was more of a mother, or big sister as she would smile serenely at the speaker while emitting an aura of death, to all Sekirei. And while Naruto was human, the Sekirei DNA within him caused that feeling to cross over to him as well.

But that wasn't the time for reminiscing about the senselessness of the so called 'Sekirei Plan', the day was designed specifically so that the family could experience some time together, something that had been sorely lacking, particularly because of Takehito's work. And the couple had decided that not only did she not see enough of her husband as it was, but in the end he wouldn't see his son a lot.

They sat down upon an empty bench, with Takehito taking Naruto out of his pushchair, holding him to his body, as his left arm wrapped itself around his wife's shoulders, with her leaning into him. His eyes were closed, and a smile was on his face as he basked in the calmness of the situation, the wind was rustling the leaves, leaving a nice breeze that gently kissed the content trio. All the while they knew that no matter what, they had to have more of these 'together days' while the lives they led didn't focus them onto the battlefield that the Capital would eventually become.

**Naruto – Age 2**

Naruto was being chased by a very scary monster with a crazed look in its eye, its ferocity unmatched by anything else that existed in the world. He sprinted down the stairs, around the corner, out of the door and outside. Before he could escape the wrath of the terrible demon its arms wrapped themselves across his middle and picked him up.

"Naruto," the monster said sweetly, "Did you really think you could escape me?"

Shaking with fear the little blond haired boy shook his head quickly from side to side.

"Good, because no matter what you say or do, we are taking a bath."

Dejectedly, Naruto bowed his little head, subconsciously grabbing his mother's hand as she led him back into the house, urging him to go up the stairs.

In the Living Room, Takehito was chuckling to himself as he read the paper, "Kids grow up so fast."

An unholy aura descended upon him and his mirth stopped immediately, "Dearest Takehito, I do hope you don't find your son's predicament to be humorous" Her seemingly innocent façade held in place even as she witnessed her husband begin to shake like a leaf, "That's good, because it isn't as if you could have helped me with this situation or anything."

Pivoting on her heel she sauntered off with an inaudible call followed by a childish yelp, managing to break Takehito from his semi-trance. He shivered in shock as he thought to himself, 'What was I on that made me decide to teach her that?'

Upstairs, Naruto had been bested the scary monster that was his mother as she made sure that his small stature didn't cause him to drown in the bath. "You really do make your mother worry Naruto," she sighed despondently. Apparently all of his escape techniques were for nothing as he was acting his age and playing around in the water. "One moment you're set against it, the next it is as if this was your idea all along." She was unsure if he was listening as he had managed to gain a moustache and beard created from the soap bubbles while she was talking.

"Heh-Heh, look mommy," he squealed.

Of course Miya's resolve to want to scold her son for before only lasted a few seconds until a soft giggle was heard from her, causing Naruto's unseen grin to become fully visible as the bubbles disappeared and became water. His eyes closed in contentment as Miya's hand began to lovingly caress his soft, slightly long hair. 'He is like a dog' she thought to herself in amusement.

It was only a short time later that Miya had deemed Naruto clean and presentable for the rest of the day. "It was your own fault for delving into the attic, you know how dusty and dirty it is up there," she said to him after he complained about the bath, that he had had some sort of fun in there had completely slipped his mind.

Sitting down in front of the T.V, Miya changed the channel to one that happened to be aimed at small children. Not really interested in what was on, instead just opening up a book she had grabbed on the way downstairs and began to read, every now and again she would glimpse to her left to see Naruto laughing and clapping along with whatever was on. Nevertheless, she felt like she had to draw the line when her certifiably insane husband had shuffled in front of the television on his knees, with Naruto sitting identically next to him as gormless looks adorned their faces, but eyes alight with enjoyment at what they were watching.

As a slight twitch developed in her eye she decided that she would leave 'both' of her children to their fun as she went to begin dinner. It was a little early, but she decided that she could only take so much stupid in one setting.

It wasn't really a chore to do anyway, if there was one thing that was structured to her life that was highly therapeutic, it was cooking. And she especially loved it when the two most important people in her life showed their enjoyment of the fruits of her labour. Of course, there was also the fact that food tasted much better when made by you, but that was only a side note of the task.

Later, when she had finished everything, she moved back to the Living Room to alert the duo to the fact that food was waiting to be eaten only to find the television turned off, and the ones she were searching for had disappeared. Holding a breath, which was let out as a sigh of discontent, Miya traipsed through the inn in a worsening mood as she searched for her wayward family. Making it half way up the stairs she recalled that she had a voice, and called out that dinner was ready. Not hearing anything in reply, she decided that it would be fair punishment to them id she let their food get cold. Silently laughing to herself, Miya opened the door to the Dining Room where she had laid out the food on the table, only to stop in her tracks as she witnessed her husband eating his food, while watching out for Naruto as he ate his.

"Ah, Miya, we were wondering where you had gotten off to," Takehito exclaimed jubilantly, not noticing the increasing twitch in his wife's eye as he spoke. "Mmmmmm, this is really good Miya, you've really outdone yourself."

Stifling her rage, focusing on the compliment that had been given to her, Miya simply sighed and sat down, and nimbly began eating. Small talk was said between husband and wife throughout, inane conversation that had no meaning other than to quieten the silence that would otherwise have erupted. A situation that would have allowed Miya to fester the fire in her mind that was cooling down, otherwise she would have released the annoyance that had built up over the course of a trying day.

It was there though, in the back of the mind, and though nothing bad would come of it, the memory of earlier that week would remain forever.

Even though neither Miya nor Takehito could ever claim to be as happy as they were without Naruto, it didn't stop them from ever trying to have a natural child. Not because they were tired of him, but because the joy that they felt from one would have been doubled if they had another to share with those feelings. It wasn't to be. Instead it was discovered that Miya couldn't have children, the eggs couldn't fertilize whatsoever. Takehito had taken months to tell her, fearing that she would take it incredibly poorly. When he finally told her, he made sure he had all of the facts. Apparently it was because of the adjustments that had been hurriedly made on the original 5 Sekirei who had been awakened. So it wasn't just her, but those 5 were completely infertile.

Miya had taken it hard, just as Takehito had predicted. She had built herself up from the ground when she had first awoken. Emotionless and apathetic, she had eventually fallen in love, finding something to feel. That grew even more when Naruto came into her life, and then those feeling grew even more as she hoped for another child, and then when the information was revealed to her, she had become even more protective of Naruto, knowing that she could never take in another child of someone else's, and now that she could not have her own, she was frightened of losing him.

"That was as amazing as ever Miya," exhaled a satisfied Takehito as he ate his last bite.

"Mmmmhmmm," said a satisfied Naruto from next to him.

Witnessing the content faces on her loved one's faces, Miya let go of all the anger that had risen from before, 'Boys will be boys I suppose,' she thought to herself.

**Naruto – Age 3**

Naruto loved going to the park, well, it was more of the ability to go outside. He found the whole situation fascinating, as one would do when they were as young as he was. Following behind him was his mother, who unbeknownst to him, was keeping her attention fixed solely on him even if she wasn't actually showing it.

Of course, she had warned him previously for him not to run off or escape from her line of sight. The warnings of the dangers that could occur had frightened him into obeying without question.

Halfway through the park, Naruto lit up as he spotted the play area that he enjoyed so much, and as he turned around to speak to his mother in order to ask whether or not she could take him over there, he was interrupted before a single syllable could be spoken.

"Ahhhh, Miya, is that you?" came a slightly slurred voice from behind the both of them.

If Naruto had been older and more hormonal then he would have definitely have reacted differently than how he did. For standing there with a bottle in her hand was an incredibly beautiful woman. Subconsciously he compared her to his mother, but found their beauty to be almost equal. She was wearing a very, very short dress that contained lots of holes that had been tastefully placed around the fabric.

"Kazehana," Miya replied genially.

Naruto was unsure as to what he should do next. His mother had greeted the woman, Kazehana, like an old friend and was conversing with her amicably. So, cautiously, he stepped forward towards the two of them.

"Eh? Miya who's that cute kid behind you?" the woman, Kazehana, asked.

"Ah, this is mine and Takehito's son, Naruto," she beamed, most likely not realising that she was almost shining with pride.

"Oh, okay," she took a swig of the liquid in the bottle, something that made her stink of something stronger than what his father occasionally had. A blank look spread across Kazehana's face as she processed what she heard, and when the cognition of her mind continued to function, the liquid she had drunk was sprayed out of her mouth comically, fortunately she had the sane idea of turning her head so that she didn't spray it on her friend. "Son?!" she exclaimed.

Miya didn't reply in any way, just simply turned to Naruto and apologised honestly that the trip to the park would have to be cut short. Walking over to Naruto, she gently clasped his hand, turning around she beckoned Kazehana to follow her, and the new trio silently walked back to the inn.

When they had returned, Miya found it empty, seeing as her husband was still at work, so the three of them moved into the dining room, where Miya quickly prepared some tea for the adults to drink, and some juice for Naruto.

It took a while for Miya to get through the whole story, seeing as she kept being interrupted by her friend as she attempted to grasp the situation that had been handed to her, until eventually the tea had been drunk and the information had been told.

"Wow," Kazehana muttered quietly, "That's some tale there Miya." Glimpsing at Naruto, who was simply staring at her inquisitively, her thoughts became jumbled at what she had heard from her old friend, and how Miya had acted with him was completely different from what she would have expected. "You really have changed. First it was marriage, then a child. I wonder what's next for you?"

Miya simply smiled her smile and waved her hand backwards and forwards, "So anyway, are you going to be staying for a while?"

Kazehana scratched the back of her head in minor embarrassment, "Yeah, if that's alright with you I suppose?"

"I cannot see why not."

From that moment things changed, for the better or not were still to be seen. When Takehito returned from work later that day it appeared as if he already knew of Kazehana's arrival, not surprising seeing as how MBI needed to keep track of all of the Sekirei.

Kazehana was smitten with the cuteness that was Naruto, as soon as she possibly could she had grabbed him and began rubbing their cheeks together, claiming how cute he was. And over the days and weeks that happened since she moved in she began to see Naruto in a different light.

It had happened one night when she offered to put Naruto to bed, allowing for Miya and Takehito to receive some 'alone time'. She had offered to read him a story, or at least that was what she told Miya and Takehito in the mornings, and it most certainly wasn't because she couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes. She had just started reading when he shifted off his futon and sat in her lap.

It was then that it happened. Her heart stopped suddenly, and then it beat once, twice, again and again it hit her ribcage with an echoing drum that reverberated throughout her entire body. Her body began to heat up, a feeling like sparking electricity lit up where she held onto the small body of her friend's son. And then, before she had realised what she was doing, she gently pecked the Naruto's lips, where after the heat had gone and a sense of purpose had filled her. There was no more Minaka, no more wallowing in pity. There was only unconditional love for her soul mate.

She smiled down at a shocked Naruto, before nuzzling the top of his hair. It was then that she felt like the very gates of hell had opened before her as fear unlike any other wrapped around her shaking form.

Slowly, she turned her head in order to witness the most frightening thing she had seen, and her doubts existed that she ever could again. A purple haired monster with glowing red eyes screaming out of the darkness appeared. "Ka-ze-ha-na."

The words may have been as sweet as honey. But the screams of fear denied it.

**And there we have it, chapter 2 ended. **

**Now the chapters are going to continue like this, showing day to day life until we hit Sekirei canon. It might be a while until Naruto gets his first Sekirei, and while I still remember it, thanks to Mzr90 gifting me with the answer to who was his first true winging, and just because he's young now doesn't mean anything perverted, so get your minds out of the gutter.**

**Also, there won't be a chapter out next week on any of my fics as I am going on holiday for days. When I return to internet connection, there may be a couple of releases but we will have to wait and see.**

**And before anyone gets the wrong idea, NARUTO HAS NOT WINGED MIYA! I can almost guarantee someone will get that idea. He has not been winged, and the consequences of what occurred will be explained later.**


End file.
